


starting over

by multifamlove



Category: Dead To Me (TV)
Genre: Angst, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Family Angst, Family Fluff, Yearning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:47:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27259684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multifamlove/pseuds/multifamlove
Summary: a continuation of ‘another love’
Relationships: Jen Harding/ Mia Harding
Kudos: 2





	1. don’t walk away

‘I’m pregnant’ Mia said, completely terrified of what Jen might say, ‘you’re what?’ Jen responded completely in shock. ‘I’m pregnant.’ Mia said, crying, still completely in shock, ‘I took a test and it was positive, Jen. I’m 6 weeks.’ for a moment it was silent, Jen not saying a thing. The silence soon went on for five minutes and Mia couldn’t take it anymore, ‘Jen, please, just say something’ Mia said, pleading, while completely upset, not knowing how to handle her own emotions. It was dead silent for a second. ‘Get the fuck out.’ Jen said, pissed, while she had also not known how to handle her own emotions. ‘Okay.’ Mia said, still crying, grabbing her keys, slamming the door and walking out to get in Emily’s car, she soon left and drove on the highway with it raining, while crying because she remembered getting pregnant at 18 in high school, and having the same thing happen to her, which made her feel worthless, like she could never be a good mother. Even though everyone knew that if she had the chance, she’d be the best mom someone could ask for. Being a mom was her dream, and not being able to have that without Jen, it made her feel terrible. 

As soon as she got home to Emily’s, soaked from the rain, she was met with Emily asking her why the mustang was gone, but she made up an excuse that she had just went to the store, which she knew that Mia had probably gone to Jens, even though Mia picked up more pregnancy tests on the way home just in case, but after it stopped raining Mia took a shower, and sobbed, although she couldn’t believe she was finally pregnant, she was sad she couldn’t have this with Jen. She loved the boys more than anything and she already loves this baby more than anything, but not having that with someone like Jen, well, it hurts. She hated having to lie to Emily but she had to after what happened last time with the baby, when she asked ‘where have you been’ and ‘where was my mustang’ she panicked. Emily was the one person she could trust, but lying to her was hard. Trying to act fine around her, that was hard. Saying ‘I just went to the store’ and then having to take a shower to cry because she hated being vulnerable, that was hard, she pulled herself together well for a while but that didn’t mean that what she was feeling wasn’t heavy, Mia loved hard, and losing Jen, that was the hardest thing she had ever felt, because she felt like with Jen, she didn’t have to hide, or put up a wall. Jen felt the same. She was just too scared to admit it. They were scared of losing each other, they had a connection so deep, and yet so beautiful, that if they lost their other halves, they might as well have never existed. They built something beautiful together. They just needed to fix it, but Emily believed they could, so did Madison, and even the boys, hell, even each other. 

After Mia finished her shower, and eventually dried off, she went to the bathroom, looking at herself in the mirror, looking at her stomach, talking to the baby, she said, ‘hey there, my little monkey, I know it’s just me and you right now but we’ll be okay, me and your mom will be okay. But I’m not gonna let you come into this world feeling unloved, or feeling like you don’t have a family that already loves you. You are a blessing, even if you don’t know it yet. But I want you to know I love you, your brothers are going to love you, and your mom is going to love you.’ Mia said, sweetly, talking to the baby. Mia didn’t know it yet, but she is going to be a great mother, the most loving, and the most caring. Her strength was admirable, but her as a mother, it was beautiful.


	2. for you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jen makes a decision that changes everything for her and Mia for the better.

After Jen yelled at Mia to leave, she thought about that for a week, she wanted to apologize. But she also wanted to tell Mia she loved her, unconditionally. No matter what had happened between them, being with one another is where they felt everything fit into place. Days felt like months without each other. 

Jen decided to try and fix things, so she drove over to Emily’s where she knew Mia would be at. Before she came over, Mia had taken more pregnancy tests, just to make sure, and she was crying. She had tried to pull herself together before answering the door, but she could be vulnerable around Jen, so she didn’t mind Jen hearing her sound like she had just been crying. Emily had been out with friends so she wasn’t there, she didn’t even know Mia was pregnant yet. 

Mia heard a knock at the door. ‘Hey...’ Jen said, Mia being surprised, not really expecting for Jen to come over, especially as she had been crying after taking more tests that were all positive. ‘...hey...’ Mia said, still sniffling from cry. ‘Can I come in?’ Jen asked, Mia immediately responding with a yes in a sweet tone. Within that moment, Jen broke down, telling her how she wants to be there for Mia and the baby, how she wants to be a family again, the more Jen said everything Mia wanted to hear, she teared up, soon having tears run down her cheeks, she didn’t hold back for one more second, and kissed Jen without hesitation, she missed her, more than anyone would ever realize. Having a family was all Mia ever wanted, she couldn’t imagine it with anyone else no matter how complicated it was. She hugged Jen after kissing her, letting her guard down completely, she cried in her arms after. Not having to say a word to Jen, she already felt safe enough to where she didn’t need to even say a word. At that moment Emily walked back inside, seeing as though Jen and Mia had clearly made up, she comforted Mia, making her feel the safest she had ever felt. After Mia cried, she was exhausted, but Jen had already left by then so she couldn’t sleep next to her, which made her feel empty inside, but the next day she told Emily she was leaving, and thanked her for being there for her, hugging her after. 

Mia immediately came home, being welcomed home by the boys with big hugs, they both said ‘welcome home mom’ while hugging her, she had let out a single tear, and kissed their foreheads. She finally was getting the life she wanted, the life she deserved, even if it wouldn’t be easy at times. She was happy. 

But Jen and Mia took one last pregnancy test together, they waited for the results, and every test came out positive. Jen being happy for Mia, and for one another, said ‘you did it’ to Mia. After, Mia corrected her, ‘no. we did it.’ They kissed each other sweetly, Jen spinning Mia around, ending with a cozy hug in each other’s arms. 

Mia was told at 19 she couldn’t get pregnant, when she left the doctors room she was in, she was met with Jen immediately, who she had called just to be there for her, like they had always been there for each other, Mia cried in Jen’s arms that day, holding her tight to make her feel safe, they didn’t need words, being there for each other was enough, even though Jen had told her everything was going to be okay. And she was right. She was going to be okay. They were going to be okay. Mia was finally going to be a mom. Even though she was only 7 weeks pregnant now, she was going to be the best mom, the most caring, and the most loving.


End file.
